Fated
by HopBunnyQuack
Summary: What if there weren't any guilds or magic? What if everyone in Fairy Tail were normal people just doing normal stuff? Levy goes to Fairy High and Gajeel goes to Phantom High. A fateful encounter brings these two together-only problem is Fairy and Phantom hate each other. Will these two be able to hide their friendship( or more) or will their differences tear them apart. [HIATUS]
1. Remembrance

Hello to all of you on here. This is my first Fairy Tail and second fanfic. My first one was "Opposites Don't Attract", but I've kinda abandoned it which shames me as a member of Fairy Tail. Anyway, I'm hoping to write as much chapters as my very weak fingers muscles will let me. And I mean very weak; My arm hurts when I raise it for 5 secs. This fanfic is going to focus totally on Gajevy/GaLe, but will include other pairings that I will not reveal (muhahaha!)

Enough of my blabbering! Enjoy this my psychotic children. Feast on this (can't find a good adjective) story.

* * *

**Fated: Chapter 1**

"You do realize that next period is gym right?" Lucy Heartfilia asked her shorter than average bluenette friend. Lucy wore a white sleeveless top with a blue cross down the middle that stretched across her large breasts, a short black skirt, and knee-high black leather boots. There was a brown belt on her waist and attached to it was a leather pouch full of golden keys. Her blonde hair was kept down with a small side pony tied with a blue ribbon.

"Ugh!" Levy McGarden groaned as she tried to lift a dozen books into her locker. Levy was shorter than almost everyone in school with the exception of Wendy Marvell. Her curly mane of blue hair was pushed back behind an orange headband with a few strands covering her face. She wore a blue vest over a yellow tank top and white khakis.

The two girls were in front of their lockers at Fairy High School where they were both juniors. "I hate gym so much. I don't see why need to take such a useless class." Levy complained as she heaved her books into her locker.

Lucy laughed. "Maybe you wouldn't hate it so much if you were in shape."

Levy stuck her tongue out. "I am in shape. It's just that I'm not physically strong, just mentally." They started walking north towards the closest exit to gym. They passed a few people they recognized and waved.

Lucy was the one who started the conversation back up again. "Physical strength my ass. Most people can't carry a dozen books every hour, but you seem to have no trouble doing it." Lucy smirked.

"That's because I love books. Most of the people in this school haven't even entered a library in their life." Levy said.

"Right. Anyway, I heard that Natsu and Lisanna broke up," Lucy said. "Apparently they both thought that they were better as friends."

Levy nodded her head in agreement. "I really did think they were gonna last 'til senior year but I guess somethings aren't meant to be. Right Lucy?" Levy asked with a sly grin on her face.

Lucy's face turned red. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked flabbergasted( I love this word!). Levy just gave her a sly grin.

Levy laughed out loud. She had a soft yet cheery laugh. "I'm just kidding, Lu-chan. But, I could arrange something."

Lucy clenched her teeth. "Natsu and I are just friends," Lucy said through gritted teeth.

Levy laughed again.

Lucy pushed open the double doors leading to the grassy courtyard which eventually led to the gym building.

"It feels so good out here." Lucy exclaimed basking in the sunlight.

Levy nodded. "I hope Coach Elf let's us do some stuff out here."

"But knowing him, I'll bet he'd go off about how staying indoors in the heat is a man." Lucy added.

Levy laughed as they entered the double doors of the gym.

* * *

"LEVY!" That was the first thing Levy heard when she stepped into the gym. A unison of two voices calling out to her. Of course she knew who the voices belonged to; Jet and Droy, her male best friends.

Lucy pushed Levy's shoulder lightly and smiled. Then she ran to join Erza in the bleachers.

Levy sighed. It was always like this. Lucy and Erza were very popular and even though Levy liked to stay out of the limelight, she couldn't help but be jealous of her current friend-situation. It was one thing to be best friends with a popular and a totally different other to be popular as well.

Jet was the first one to snap her out of her thoughts. He had this bright orange hair that jutted out in all sorts of directions and for some weird reason wore this weird yet kinda cool beige top hat. That was one of the reasons why Levy became friends with him. "Hey Levy, I thought maybe this weekend we could go to the opening of that new amusement park?" Jet asked.

Droy glared at him then spoke up. Droy had slicked black hair that ended up in a swirl at the top of his head. Secretly, she thought it looked like a plant of some kind. "I was going to ask you to go with me Levy, if that's okay with you."

Jet shoved Droy. "I already asked her first doofus."

Droy glared at Jet momentarily before shoving him back. " Why would she want to go with a scatter brained idiot like yourself?"

Levy sighed. This has all happened before. She knew that Jet and Droy both had feelings for her, but didn't return them. And in order to make sure they had the peace in their group, she didn't acknowledge any of their feelings. It was sweet yet kind of annoying how they both fought over her like that.

"Guys," Levy said calmly. Both Jet and Droy quit their bickering and looked up at her chocolate brown eyes. Levy hated it when they did that. It just made it harder for her to tell them the truth.

"I actually have plans this weekend. I'm going to the opening of that new library in the Orange district." Levy told them awaiting their expected responses.

Both of their faces were blank and their eyes wide. She knew telling them that would get them freaked out.

Jet reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Levy, please reconsider this. You know how dangerous that part of the city is. You know that's _their_ territory. If you went out there alone, they'll decimate you." His voice was so serious, it scared Levy. But not enough to make her back out of her plans.

She put her hand on Jets arm, sliding it away from her shoulder. Then she looked him straight in the eyes with the most serious look she could muster.

"I'm not changing my plans. I'll be fine I promise. I'll carry a weapon just in case the situation turns bad and I have both your numbers on speed dial. So please don't worry about me. And don't follow me. I can handle myself." Levy said. She'd hoped they bought her lame excuse or else she'd be in some deep doodoo.

Droy and Jet exchanged a look of concern. Then they nodded. Levy's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank you guys so much. I love you!" She said as she jumped into their arms. Jet and Droy were happy with her words and the unexpected hug she'd given them.

When she broke out of their tight embrace, she went to the girls' lockeroom to change into some decent gym clothes. Then her mind drifted off to that night.

_Flashback_

_"Levy, let me help you carry those books!" Jet practically yelled down the street. _

_"No, I'll carry them for you!" Droy retaliated._

_Levy just smiled. It was a warm September day and they were carrying some books from the town's public library to their high school. _

_Then it started to get dark. Levy looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds starting to come into view. It looked like it was about to rain. But it wasn't that long before they reached their destination, so Levy wasn't particularly worried._

_And then out of nowhere came a deep and gruff voice. Levy turned around. Behind them was a large man, but he was probably just a student. Long messy black hair clouded his head. His face was covered in piercings; three studs where each eyebrow should be, three along each side of his nose, two below his lip, and three along his arm._

_He was head to toe in black with a Phantom Lord insignia on his right shoulder. And then he opened his eyes which were as red a s blood. "What do you little fairies think you're doing on demon land?" he asked._

_His voice brought shivers down Levy's back. Jet and Droy stood in front of her in a protective stance. Levy was scared. She'd heard about the students of Phantom Lord. How merciless they were. How sadistic and powerful. _

_Amid all the fear, Levy had somehow found her voice. "We don't want any trouble. We just want to get to school." Her voice seemed tiny compared to him. Her whole being was tiny. But she had confidence that he'd probably just let them go free._

_All of her confidence drained out of her when he looked at her. Malicious red eyes into innocent brown. Then he did something unexpected, he turned around and walked away._

_Levy let out a sigh of relief she'd been holding in the entire time. She turned to Jet and Droy to tell them come on, but what she saw made her gasp in fear. _

_The mysterious person had not left and was holding an unconscious Jet but the scruff of the neck. Droy had scene what had happened and his face contorted into rage. Levy's eyes widened as she realized what Droy was going to do._

_"DROY NO!" it was too late when the words slid out of her mouth. Droy's punch was dodged and he was kicked in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, his attacker threw another kick to the side of his head. Droy's unconscious body toppled down._

_Levy couldn't find her voice. She just stood there with silent tears streaming out of her wide eyes. The man looked at her and gave her a weird psycho grin. "Gihi."_

_His way of laughing was funny but Levy was too scared to even make a peep. She was paralyzed by his eyes. She couldn't run. Her legs were solidly planted to the ground. _

_The man made his way towards her and Levy didn't even blink when he brought his fist to the side of her head and knocked her unconscious. She felt herself being lifted off the ground then thrown back down. Then silence._

_The she felt her shirt being lifted up. His calloused hands across her stomach make her shiver. And then she felt something wet on her stomach like paint. The wet substance was making some type of pattern on her stomach. And then the chains._

_Her hands were chained and spread apart. And then the same was done to her legs. She feel some vibrating as something started hitting the chains. Probably nails. _

_And then the realization hit her. She was being crucified! _

_As she slipped into a deep level of unconsciousness, the man whispered something in her ear. "Black Steel Gajeel. And don't you forget it shrimp." A hand was feeling it's way across her face to her lips. Large fingers cupped her chin and then she could feel hot breath on her. And just as suddenly, the hand removed itself from her face. _

_And as she slipped into deeper unconsciousness for the second time that night, she hears a deep and raspy sound. "Gihi."_

She was never able to forget that night.

* * *

**So what did you think. I finally found some time to finish this up with some encouragement from my friend Alayna. Thanks Alayna. i apologize for all spelling/ grammar mistakes in advance so don't rage about it. Review and tell me if you have any ideas for this story. I seriously don't know where it's supposed to go. **

**Thanks xox- BossTrigger425**


	2. We Meet Again

Hey! I'm back and I'm gonna rock your world. I don't really know what I have in store for the second chapter, but you can bet your silver buttons that there's gonna be some kind of meeting between them. So Enjoy. Thank you for those of you who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does, otherwise I would've made Gajevy canon already.

* * *

**Fated: Chapter 2**

Levy sighed as she lay on her bed. She was so nervous about tomorrow. And it didn't help that all her friends practically told her not to go. She closed her eyes as she took in the smell of lavender and the cool breeze blowing through her open window.

She had just taken a shower and changed into her blue pajamas and was about ready to grab a book when her phone rang. She reached over to her nightstand to grab it. The name flashed Lucy Heartfilia along with a picture of Lucy.

Levy groaned before answering it. "Hello."

Lucy answered back immediately. "Are you still going tomorrow?" she asked.

Levy sighed for the hundredth time. "Yes Lucy. I'm not changing my mind. No matter how bad that part of town is and no matter what school resides there, they still have the best libraries in Magnolia."

"I don't care if they have the best libraries in the world! Don't you remember the last time you guys were there? Black Steel crucified you to a tree and painted the Phantom Lord insignia on your stomach." Lucy practically screamed.

Levy massaged her temple with one hand and gripped the phone in the other. "I'm going to be totally fine because I have a secret weapon." Levy whispered.

There was a pause on the other line. Levy knew she had Lucy's attention now.

"What secret weapon?" Lucy asked.

"Kenny."

There was another pause from Lucy's end.

"Who's Kenny?" She asked.

"The German Shepherd that I'm taking care of. Tomorrow, I'm gonna bring him to the library and have him sit while I read stories to the children."

"And Kenny will follow you to the library and back right?" Lucy asked.

Levy paused. Truth be told, she'd be lying if she said yes. Kenny was only going to the library with her. He wasn't coming back home with her. But she didn't want to tell Lucy that. She'd probably tell Natsu who'd tell Gray who'd tell Erza who, in turn, will end up destroying the entire library. And that was not something she could handle.

"Will you be safe? Promise me you'll be safe Lev." Lucy said.

Levy sighed a breath of relief. She was so lad Lucy wasn't lecturing her about it. "Yes. I promise I'll be safe."

"Well then, bye." Lucy said.

"Bye." And with that, Levy hung up the phone and walked into her bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed. She hated her body so much. She was ugly compared to all the other girls in school. Her face was chubby like a child's and her eyes were huge as well. And while her small structure helped her shy away from big crowds, she went by unnoticed.

She took off her shirt and studied herself. Her breasts were so small. Unlike Lucy or Erza, who both had full bosoms. They had the bodies of supermodels. She was so jealous, even though she had no right to be. Whatever she lacked in structure and chest size, she made up for in smarts and according to some guys, the rear end.

She slapped her cheeks in annoyance and slipped her shirt back on. "This is no time to feel like crap Levy. You need to man up and just deal with it."

With her esteem boosting (more or less) pep talk, Levy slipped out of the bathroom and into her bed. Tomorrow was a big day and she needed all her energy if she wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

Sunlight stream from the window as Levy got up from her bed yawning. Today was it. Today was the day she'd been awaiting and dreading at the same time. She'd have to return to the source of her nightmares and she wasn't ready to deal with that.

Levy shook her mane of tangled blue hair and stretched. She shouldn't be thinking bad thoughts on such a beautiful day. She walked into the bathroom and took out her toothbrush and some toothpaste. She had forgotten to buy the minty toothpaste and was stuck with the sweet flavored one. But no matter, today was a beautiful day and she was not about to let it get ruined with some stupid toothpaste.

After she was done with her dental hygiene, she quickly stripped off her clothes and turned the knobs for the shower. She stepped in, hot and steamy just the way she liked it. Her body felt so good against the hot water droplets. It was truly rejuvenating. Turning the shower off, she stepped out and grabbed her fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around herself. Then she grabbed her hair dryer and turned it on letting the hot air whirl through her wild locks.

After she was done, she stepped into her bedroom and stripped herself of the towel.

Levy POV

What should I wear? I don't want to show too much skin yet at the same time I don't want to look like a librarian. So I opened my wardrobe and looked through everything I had. I had nothing that was pretty enough yet regal to wear to a library. I have no fashion sense whatsoever. This looks like a job for Lucy.

I pulled out my phone from my bedside drawer and dialed Lucy's number. She answered on the second ring.

"OH MY GOD LEVY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lucy yelled through the phone. This girl's yelling ability even amazed me and I was her best friend.

"Nothing happened Lucy. I'm just having a little fashion dilemma. I thought that since you're so good with clothes and all, you could help me?" I said taking a seat on my bed.

"Oh. What's up. Tell Aunt Luce anything and she'll help." Lucy said. I swear I could feel her goofy grin through the phone.

"I don't know what to wear to the opening, Luce. This is killing me and i don't wanna waste any more time than I already have."

There was a pause on Lucy's side before she spoke again. "i know every inch of your wardrobe Lev. I know exactly what you need to wear."

"Well WHAT!" I practically yelled. I could hear Lucy giggling from the other side. Did she really find this funny?

When Lucy finally regained her composure (though I couldn't see it), she whispered into the phone. "That lacy underwear you bought at Victoria Secrets last summer."

And then the giggling began. My face turned a shade of red that would shamed Erza's hair. "DAMN YOU LUCY!"

"I'm...pant pant...sorry!" Lucy panted.

"I bet you are." I said quietly into the phone. Damn her. Lucy was so getting it.

"Anyway. I was going to tell you to wear that blue skirt from Forever 21." Lucy said.

I rummaged in the wardrobe and finally found the skirt she was talking about. It was light blue with white trimming and ended at her mid-thigh. It was short but not too short. Lucy had done a good job.

"I found it. Nice pick Luce." I had to hand it to her. When it came to clothes, Lucy was a freaking genie.

"Next, you should pair that with the white black corset top and white denim jacket. And to top it all off, wear your brown lace up boots and a yellow headband."

I dug fro the other pieces of fabric Lucy described and threw them all on my bed. "Thanks Luce." I said into the phone.

"Your welcome. I told ya Aunt Luce always delivers. and if you need anymore help, feel free to call. Bye." Lucy said.

"Bye." I told her.

Now that I knew what I was going to wear, the rest of the day should be easy. I started to put on the clothes until I realized that I was not wearing a bra or panties.

"Crap!" I yelled.

I grabbed some underwear and a bra out of my 'private' drawer and quickly put them on along with the rest of my ensemble. Then I grabbed my bag and my phone ad dashed out of my bedroom into my living room.

Sleeping on the rug was Kenny, the adorable German Shepherd, who was looking at me expectantly until I realized that he must be hungry. I grabbed his food bowl and filled it with some doggie kibble and filled his water bowl with fresh water and set it down in front of him. He looked at me with his big eyes as if saying thank you.

"Aww, you're welcome Kenny." I said while scratching him behind his ear.

Then my stomach started to growl. I couldn't exactly leave with an empty stomach. So I opened the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a container of cereal and pulled and bowl and spoon out. The I went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk and poured it into my cereal and sat down.

Exit Levy POV

When Levy finished her cereal, she grabbed her bag and fastened Kenny's leash on him and headed towards the door. She stepped out into the hallway of her apartment building and locked the door behind her. Yup. Today was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

Levy could see it in the distance. The library looked magnificent and amazing in the bright sunshine. She didn't even mind the fact that she was walking on phantom territory. As she thought about ti, this part of town wasn't even that bad. It was very beautiful even. The streets were lined with stores and shoppers mingling.

As she walked on, a little girl and her parents passed her. The little girl was adorable with black hair tied in a braid and a pink cowboy hat. Her mother wore a cowboy hat the same color as her daughter except with a head full of long green hair under it. The father had short black hair with little earrings dangling from his ears.

The little girl pointed at Kenny and cried: "Look mama, a doggie. Can I touch it?"

The girl's mother looked at Levy with a pleading look in her eyes. Levy smiled and nodded. "Of course you can."

"Yay!" The little girl looked so happy as she flung her tiny arms around Kenny's neck. Kenny responded by licking her face. The little girl laughed.

"Thank you." The girl's mother said to Levy as her daughter let go of Kenny.

Levy just smiled and walked on. She was two blocks away from it now. She could just picture the inside. Cool and comfy with bookshelves everywhere. There would be few computers and friendly librarians. She sighed happily as she fantasied more about the library.

And that's when it happened.

She walked face first into a brick wall. She didn't even know there was one. It was about seven feet tall with long, unruly black hair and piercing red eyes. His face was as pierced as ever and the sunlight made them look even shinier. He wore and black sleeveless t-shirt that showed his rippling muscles underneath. His white cargo pants were tucked into black combat boots with metal studs on them. So basically, pretty intimidating. Yes, her nightmare was becoming a reality. And it the form of Black Steel Gajeel.

She looked up at the hunkering mass of muscles towering above her. Said mass looked down at her. She wanted to speak. So badly, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"E-excuse m-me." She whispered. She could barely hear the tiny squeak of her voice, but he seemed to have no trouble hearing her.

"Watch where ya going, Shrimp." His voice was rough and gruff. Just like the way she remembered. And he even kept that silly nickname he called her months ago.

She was so paralyzed with fear that she didn't even notice Kenny growling beside her. Gajeel seemed to notice too because he suddenly started backing away.

"Call off your damn dog, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Gajeel said.

Levy's eyes narrowed furiously. Was he really serious. He hurt her and she was still haunted by how much fun he was having from hurting her.

"And why should I believe you huh? You scarred me for life last time. I still can't look at those bruises you left." Levy's words mingled with anger and power. How dare he stand before her and say those things.

Gajeel looked at her. It wasn't a glare, it was just a soulless look. And Levy wasn't afraid of it this time. No. She parried it with her own look. A glare full of hate. She didn't know where she mastered that look, but it gave her power.

Then Gajeel's face broke out into a smirk. "Gihi."

It was an odd laugh. Yet it was also something somewhat genuine. And it had completely caught her off guard. She could feel her face become red.

"And what's so funny!" She demanded. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. Gajeel's grin became even wider at this feat.

"You've got spunk, Shrimp." Was all he said before he walked right past her. Levy could feel her face about to get red and she knew it wasn't from anger this time.

So she stood there with Kenny's dog leash looking like an idiot pondering why she was blushing at something the person who haunted her dreams said.

_Maybe it's because I'm just surprised._ She thought. But deep down in her heart, she knew it was because Gajeel had given her a compliment. Something she rarely got, especially from boys.

And she couldn't help but smile to herself.

* * *

**Hey guys. I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and finished this chapter. Special thanks to my friend Alayna again for giving me the pep talk (screaming) that gave me the strength to continue this. She is truly and awesome "Conrad" (that's a joke shared between us). Anyway Review and tell me what you think about it.**

**Note: I don't want to pressure you guy into reviewing. I just really want feedback for my work. That's what all writers want and need in order to become better writers. It like making an art piece for someone and not hearing a thing out of them for weeks. I mean you'll probably be wondering whether or not they liked it so yeah. I hope it's not too much trouble people. Just a word here or there. And plus, reviews make me very happy and motivate me to write even more chapters. **

**Thanks 3 you all**

**-BossTrigger425**


	3. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note, but I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating until the 27th. Why the 27th? Because it's MY BIRTHDAY (and thanksgiving, but mostly my birthday) ! So please wait until then because I will be publishing two chapters. My goal is to get at least 14 reviews by then because that's the lucky number on the 27th. THANKS! **

**-BossTrigger425**


	4. You Know Nothing

**Hello Fairy Tail lovers. You are either a. stuck in the Twilight Zone, b. in La La Land, or c. reading a story by a GAJEVY fan girl. If you answered a or b, you are lost and are clearly not in the right place. I'm sorry that you stumbled into my dreamland, but it's mostly your fault. The customer is never right so I'm innocent. If you answered c, welcome. Namaste. Konichiwa. Good Day. Gutentag. Bonjour. Asalamu Alaikum. Or whatever language you speak, hi. I will stop taking now, though I'm not even talking in the first place right now because I am writing so that doesn't make any sense sorry when I get really nervous I tend to trail on and on and sorry. Chapter 3 of Fated starts right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Damn it! _Gajeel thought as he walked the familiar streets of the Macadamia neighborhood. He didn't live there, but he needed to meet the guys for some kind of meeting or as Totomaru put it, an assembly even though they only had five people.

The blue haired fairy kept coming to his mind. Why wasn't she afraid? Did she forget what he had done to her? And more importantly, what the fuck was she doing on _**his** _home turf.

"Fuck this shit." He muttered. He was getting close to the run down warehouse where they usually met. It was him, Aria, Totomaru, Sol, and Juvia. They weren't his friends; except for Juvia, they were just people he knew. As he neared the raunchy heap they called a warehouse, he could hear Juvia yelling.

"Damn it. That rain woman is gonna be the end of that place." He had finally reached the entrance and was beholding a scene that made him want to shoot himself. Juvia was sitting on Totomaru's face with her hand pulling Sol's cheek. Sol on the other hand had his face in Aria's large butt and Aria was crying. Juvia was yelling something about a love rival and was too preoccupied with crushing Totomaru and ripping Sol's cheek, she didn't notice Gajeel walk in.

Gajeel took a deep breath before yelling out at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

They all looked up from what they were doing. Juvia's face turned from a scowl to a smile. "Hi Gajeel-kun. You're so early!"

That's what she says? She doesn't notice that her ass is on someone's face? Typical Juvia.

Gajeel glared at her, but she didn't cower in fear. The famous Kurogane's glare was nothing to her even though it made grown men wet their pants.

"Juvia, get your ass out of the pyro's face. Sol, get your face out of Aria's ass. What the fuck have you been doing, you ass-shits! And Totomaru, why in the fucking hell did you call this meeting if you were just gonna have your face mashed up against someone's ass!" Saying Gajeel was mad was an understatement. Saying he was angry was an understatement. He was seething. Did those chicken shits not know he had better things to do than watch them goof off.

Juvia got off of Totomaru and dusted her long skirt off. He never understood that about her. She was his best friend but he had to admit she had a nice figure. But she kept it all locked up behind the long sleeved shirts and long skirts. In all their years as friends he'd never seen her without everything completely covered like some old matron.

Sol took his head out of Aria's butt, but Aria kept on crying. Gajeel was still fascinated by the gigantic man. He had broad shoulders and was pure muscle. Nothing about him gave off a soft aura, yet he always cried. And for some strange reason, he always wore a green top hat.

"The reason I called you here is because Principal Jose was fired." Totomaru said. The sentence brought about silence in the room. Sol was the first to break it.

"Non non. How is that possible." With his purple whisper of a mustache, he crashed down onto the beat up couch. Sol looked the oldest out of all of them. He dressed old and talked old French. He always carried a monocle and dressed in fine suits. Being apart of a gang didn't really apply to his look. It was ridiculous.

"But that can't be! Jose was the best, how could he get defeated by something as trivial as that." Juvia was yelling now. She wasn't mad, but she was somewhere near there. Her curled blue hair started falling out of their carefully placed positions. That wasn't the weirdest thing about her though. She spoke of herself in third person and it became excruciatingly annoying sometimes. Her skin was as white as snow and it became creepy when she went crazy. And she thought of everything as a battle. Whenever Gajeel would tell her about his breakups (he was the one doing the breaking up), she'd always say his girlfriends "lost the battle for Gajeel's love". It was really weird.

Totomaru punched a wall. "Cut it out Juvia! It's not like he lost a battle. He was just fired and that doesn't mean a damn thing!"

Totomaru was another weirdo. He had black hair with some white and a bandage across his face and had a thing for jackets with fur lining. Gajeel thought it was gay but didn't say so because he didn't want another argument about his sexuality.

Aria cried even harder. "This is such a sad day. It's so sad! Wahhh!" Because he was so large, his tears were also large. But they were nothing compared to Juvia's tears. Now that was something to be afraid of.

"Alright. That's enough!" Gajeel was losing his patience now. Today was getting all screwed up just because they wanted to moan about Jose getting fired. Serves him right for screwing with those Fairy-Asses.

"I don't really give a fuck that he was fired. It didn't really matter to me. What I wanna know is what we're gonna do now. The only reason we picked a fight with those Fairy-Asses was because Jose told us to. And look where that got him." The words came out before he could blink.

_When did I get so goddamn weak?_ He thought to himself.

"Juvia doesn't understand what Gajeel-kun is saying." There goes the third person speech. "Is Gajeel-kun saying he wants out of Phantom Lord?"

Totomaru, Aria, and Sol looked at him. He hated it when people looked at him. "Yeah I am. There's no point to this if those Fairy-Asses have backed off and if Jose isn't here. He's the one that actually formed this. I'm under no obligation to actually be loyal to this."

Their expressions were a mix of shock and disbelief. They just stood there like statues gaping at him. Totomaru was the first to break out of the funk.

"What the hell Gajeel!? You can't just leave us like this. What are we supposed to do?" Was it his fault they relied on him for practically everything. He wasn't their parent, he didn't have to stay by them.

Gajeel shrugged before answering. "Get a life. Get blown. Get a girlfriend or boyfriend." He didn't really care what happened to the three males. He never really liked them to begin with. Jose was the one who assembled them all together, but that didn't mean he had to like them.

"This is so sad! Wahhhh!" Aria cried. Now that they were disbanded, he didn't have to put up with Aria's constant crying anymore. It really pissed him off. They all pissed him off. Here they were acting like a bunch of kindergartners just because he said he was leaving. How old were they. Seriously.

Sol twisted his monocle around his left eye. "Non non. Maybe our Black Steel has gone _soft._"

That did it. Sol just said the taboo words.

Gajeel's usual red eyes turned monstrous and his fangs became more pronounced. He grabbed Sol's head and slammed it into the wall. The blow caused a trail of blood to trickle down his temple.

"You wanna say that again, bastard?" Gajeel growled. "I don't give two shits about what you think of this situation. But if you," he turned to look at the shocked faces around them, "or any of you call me soft or anything remotely similar to that, you'd better have a death wish." And with that he released the death grip he had on Sol's head and stomped out of the warehouse.

"Damn it all to hell!" Gajeel cursed as he walked on. He needed a destructive walk. He wanted to destroy anyone and everything in his path. The first thing that came to his mind was the short blue-headed fairy.

He could hear the click-clacking of heels behind him. It was Juvia. She slowed to a walk as she caught up to him.

"Fuck off." He said. But Juvia didn't even flinch. Gajeel's harsh nature was a norm that she'd gotten used to a long time ago. She didn't say anything. She just unfolded her pink umbrella and raised it above her. He had no idea why. That was probably the reason why she was so pale. She never went anywhere without that umbrella.

"Gajeel-kun shouldn't have done that to Sol." Juvia said quietly.

"He deserved it. He called me soft. Like hell I am."

Juvia didn't say anything after that. And it was times like this that Gajeel enjoyed her company the most.

As they neared Pangia Street, Gajeel took to the left instead of his usual right turn. Juvia stopped at the end of the block and put her umbrella down.

"Where is Gajeel-kun going?" Juvia called.

"I already told ya, I need to take care of some things. I'll be back later." And with that he walked with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Don't be late. Juvia is making dinner tonight and she'll eat without you." Juvia called.

"Damn." Juvia's cooking was good and all, but her food was always in the shape of her boyfriends and that was gay and disgusting.

One thing was on his mind right now and that was that little fairy. Last time, he chained her and her two lapdogs to a tree, but this time he was going to clip her wings. That'll remind her just where she was.

* * *

"Damn him!" Totomaru shouted as he punched a wall.

Sol was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his head. "Non non. We must pay that big brute for squashing my head. Non non!" Sol said angrily.

Aria was still crying over Gajeel's departure. "If Gajeel is gone, it also means that Juvia is as well. This is bad."

Totomaru growled. "We're gonna hit him where it hurts the most. And we're gonna make him regret ever leaving us. He's gonna pay."

Sol and Aria nodded their agreement.

Yes indeed, this was going to become something bigger than ever imagined.

* * *

Being in the library, surrounded by all of those books made Levy forget about her encounter with Black Steel. The library was beautiful with rows and rows of shelves everywhere. There was even a children's section where storytellers could come in and read stories to the children.

That's what she had done all day. Read to the little cute children. And Kenny was right there listening the whole time and doing a very good job of protecting her. She had even made a few friends. The little girl she met earlier was called Asuka and bot her parents were graduates of Fairy Tail. Alzack and Bisca were their names.

Today was officially the best day ever. She walked towards her new favorite spot which was a corner that was hidden from the rest with bookshelves on three sides and had a beanbag right in the middle of the small space. Her bag was resting casually on the beanbag and she could hear the vibrating of her phone. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the screen. It was Jet.

As much as she loved Jet, she really didn't want to answer it. He'd fuss about her getting home and then run all the way there just to pick her up. It just wasn't worth it. And if she didn't answer it, he'd think something was wrong and come over anyway. So she decided to text him.

Settling down on the beanbag, she quickly wrote out a message. It read: 'You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine and am enjoying a really good book. And you don't have to pick me up. Kenny and I are gonna head home pretty soon. Bye.'

Satisfied with her work, she set her phone back into her bag and picked a book from the shelf she was browsing before she had her duties. She ignored the vibrating of her phone. It was probably Jet again sending her a way too long text.

"Now, where was I." She muttered. Then she was sucked into the world of books. She didn't even notice that the sky outside had turned dark, nor the librarian calling her name.

When she finally finished the book, the librarian was tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss, but I believe it is time for you to go. The library closes in five minutes."

Levy's head popped up. She quickly grabbed her bag and bowed her head repeatedly to the librarian. And that's when she noticed the time on the clock. It read 8:40.

"8:40! I'm so late. How could I forget the time. It's all because of that book!" Levy wanted to slap herself, but she ran out the library days into the cold night air.

Not many buildings had their lights on, the only ones being bars. Levy hurried down the street she came from wishing more than ever that Kenny was with her or even Jet.

She saw some drunks in an alley and ran past. One even had the audacity to wave a beer bottle at her. The feeling came back again. The same feeling she felt on the night Black Steel attacked her and Jet and Droy. This was the reason why she avoided this part of town. During the daylight hours, it was like any other town. The streets were filled with kid playing and people shopping. But at night it was barren. The only ones out were the party goers and the nocturnal. Those whose hunted at night for their prey. And right now Levy was prey.

She passed an alley that harbored a stray cat. The little kitten was black all over with red eyes and a scar above its right eye. It looked so helpless and adorable like that. And that's when she noticed the kitten's companion. A long mane of unruly black hair cascaded down its back. She couldn't see the face, but she didn't have to.

It was Black Steel.

And he was crouched in front of the cat. Was he gonna harm it? These thoughts ran through Levy's mind like a wildfire.

And before she could stop herself she shouted with a voice she never thought she had. "LEAVE IT ALONE!"

Nothing could have prepared her for the look he gave her right then. It was a look of absolute malice and anger. His red eyes glowed brilliantly in the darkness and Levy felt her breath hitch up. As he stood up, his piercings gleamed in the moonlight. He looked absolutely menacing.

She couldn't move. Her feet were planted firmly to the ground and weren't going anywhere anytime soon. He walked towards her with an air of power and for some strange reason, her heart was beating really fast but not out of fear. He got so close to her face that their noses were almost touching.

One moment she was standing their with wide eyes and the next she was pushed up against a wall. Both of her hands were pinned up above her head and his knee was between her legs. The other hand was cupping a chin, forcing her to look at him. His red eyes staring at her hazel ones.

"Seems like you didn't learn your message last time, fairy." His voice was as gruff as ever.

"I just came to go to a library. I don't want any trouble." Levy squeaked. Her new found confidence went down the drain.

She watched with wide eyes as his hand made its way down from her chin to her neck. His eyes never leaving hers.

"If you didn't want any trouble, then why the fuck did you just scream at me. I wasn't doing anything wrong." His face morphed into a fanged grin.

"But the kitten..." She protested. He had to be doing something wrong to the kitten. Otherwise, why would he be there. And that's when she glanced over at said cat.

His right paw was bandaged and there was a box of first aid supplies on the ground and the sudden realization hit Levy full on.

_He was healing_ it! And that made Levy feel bad. She had accused him of doing something wrong when he was doing something right. All because of his appearance. She did the one thing she'd swore she'd never do and that was judging a book by it's cover.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was met with fierce red ones. He lifted his hand as if to hit her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. His hand stopped midair.

What had she just said. Did she just apologize to him. The person who chained her to a tree and beat her friends to a bloody pulp. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What did you say?" He asked. Levy's eyes softened from her fear filled gaze.

"I'm sorry." Levy said louder. "I'm sorry that I judged you without knowing the facts first. I feel so horrible. I know you did nothing to deserve this from me and I hope you'll put it past you." She hung her head. If her parents were to see her, they'd have been ashamed.

Then she could feel her hands again and saw that he had released her. She was shocked that he had done that. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking in the other direction and her feeling to run disappeared.

Then he looked at her. "Just get the hell away from here! NOW!" His voice was scary but Levy didn't budge.

"You're not a bad person. I can see it in your eyes. You may try to be a bad guy on the outside, but you're a good guy on the inside." Gajeel's eyes widened at this. For some weird reason, her words touched him. And then he realized what he was thinking. It was so sappy.

He rounded on her. "You don't know me at all! You know nothing!" He didn't even know why he was yelling. How could he let a pint-sized girl work him up. It was ridiculous.

Levy cocked her head to the side. "I may not know you, but I can see a lot of pain in your eyes. I saw what you did for that cat. You're just a big softie."

Gajeel felt a sudden urge to punch this girl. How dare she call him a big softie. But he couldn't lay a finger on her for some reason.

He was reduced to pushing her up against the wall. "Don't ever let me see you here ever again. If I do, you'd better have a death wish." He growled.

"Come on Lily." He called to the cat and when it came to him, scooped it up in his arms. Then he shot her one last glare before disappearing into the night.

"Lily huh?" Levy smiled to herself. This was the second time that he had surprised her.

* * *

**I'm finally done! YAY! So what do you think of it. I think it's longer than the last chapter,but I didn't exactly count the number of words so we'll never know. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think, I don't bite. Just so you know, I'll be posting this a day earlier than I said so your welcome. R&amp;R. Bye!**

**-BossTrigger425**


	5. Big Brown Eyes

I have no excuses, so I'm just gonna leave it at that. I know I'm a jerk and by the end of this chapter, I bet you're gonna hate me! :)

* * *

Note: This chapter is going to be very short.

The thing Levy didn't count on while walking into her apartment was people. Lots of them. They were seated on her couch, kitchen table, counters, even the floor. Some of them she recognized like Cana Alberona, the school's drunkie. Others she didn't even know. Like the one brunette guy that had some weird obsession with brooms.

Dropping her bag on the floor, Levy stared at the crowd gathered in her home. "Uh..hi?" she managed with a shaky voice.

A redhead that seemed to be the leader in the operation stood up. And this was no ordinary redhead at all. It was Erza Scarlet, the student council president. Not only was she beautiful, smart, and caring, but she happened to be the only one in the whole school that was feared by everyone. Behind that pretty face was a demon ready to attack innocent victims.

"Levy, I was informed by Lucy that you went to the Phantom's territory. Is this true?" Erza's calm voice said. Levy felt trapped. Erza wasn't one to use a calm voice when scolding someone. It was unnerving and scary.

"Yes?" Her answer came out as more of a question than a statement. Erza only nodded.

"And is it true that a German Shepherd had accompanied you there, but you falsely told Lucy that it'd be accompanying you both ways?" Erza continued.

Levy shot a glare at Lucy, who seemed to be very interested in one of the throw pillows on the couch. _Damn you, Lucy. Just how much did you spill?_

"Yes." Her voice had failed her. Now she was going to get it. Levy closed her eyes and braced herself for the scolding and beating that was coming.

"Hm." Erza turned around and walked back to the couch. Levy couldn't believe it. Today must be her lucky day. She let out the breath she was holding.

She had let her guard down. When she opened her eyes, Erza's face was close to hers.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S 9:00. NINE FREAKING O'CLOCK! HOW COULD YOU STAY THERE SO LATE! WHAT IF YOU WERE RAPED?" Erza's voice boomed as she yelled at Levy. Then she grabbed her ear and yelled at her some more.

When she finally let go, Levy collapsed on the floor. "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to worry you." she said in a small voice.

Lucy stood up and ran to her side. "It's alright Levy, but please don't scare us like this. I really though something bad happened to you when you didn't answer your phone."

Erza stood and so did the rest of the guests. "Don't do anything so reckless again. We really did worry considering what happened 6 months ago."

And with that Erza and the guests left. Lucy stood and gave Levy a hug. "I'll call you later and you better pick up this time."

Levy smiled. "Thanks Lucy."

As Levy stepped out of the shower, she recalled the day's events. She recalled how even though he had her up against an alley wall, he seemed vulnerable. Even though he could of hurt her in one swift move, he didn't. Not like he didn't want to but almost like he couldn't.

"Hm. I guess I'm going to have to delve deeper into the mystery called Black Steel." she mused to herself.

Levy pulled on some purple plaid pajamas and put her hair into a ponytail before inserting herself into bed. She grabbed and worn book whose title you couldn't make out but said _Great Expectations. _

_"_But before I pursue the Black Steel, I must first finish my business with you Mr. Dickens. You and Pip."

When Gajeel woke up at midnight he noticed three things:

1\. He was naked.

2\. This wasn't his room

3\. There was a strange girl sleeping next to him on the bed.

He sat up and immediately felt the hangover he didn't expect. He ran his hand through his hair and waited for the night's memories to return. when they finally did return, all he could think about were the gigantic doe like eyes of the blue haired pixie.

"Shit." he cursed himself. He got out of the bed and felt the warm sail away from his body replaced by the cold that was currently tickling his Thunderstick. The one thing worse than being naked at some girl's house was being naked and searching for your clothes _in the dark_ at some girl's house.

When he finally located his missing clothes, he quickly put them on and went out the window. Going through the front door would be too troublesome.

The night air was calm and cool and the moon shone brightly. He would've really enjoyed it if he didn't feel so pissed. The whole day was a disaster and it didn't make matters better when the pixie showed up and looked at him with pity. Those big brown eyes filled with pity. Thinking about it just made him madder.

He started walking home thinking about what Juvia would say when he came home in the middle of the night. No doubt she'd be pissed too. But more importantly, he was thinking about the pixie. And her big brown eyes. She seemed interesting. Not the sort of interesting you usually use to for a girl you're interested in but more like a hamster getting steroids interesting.

But he doubted he'd ever see her again.

* * *

**Sorry for all the typos, I know there are some hidden here. R&amp;R**


End file.
